


Love is Formless

by kiranightshade



Series: twcaw [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Erica Reyes, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bigotry & Prejudice, Coming Out, M/M, Omega Derek, Omega Peter, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade
Summary: Everyone expects Derek to be an alpha. Peter can't imagine why.





	Love is Formless

Everyone expects Derek to present as an alpha. Peter has no idea why. 

That’s a lie. Peter knows exactly why, but it’s a stupid reason that has no bearing on what someone might be. 

Derek has always been submissive by nature. He’s always deferred to his mother, sister, uncle, or anyone he respected. He’s never sought out great responsibility, or taken charge of a situation unless he absolutely had to. He has all the preferences of your average omega. However, he’s also been attracted to Peter longer than he knew what it meant, and Peter is an omega.

Apparently, that’s all it takes for these people.

Peter waits patiently for him to mature, for him to present one way or the other. Initially, he plans to take him to the bar he frequents and show him how nothing is wrong with him. But then he gets older, becomes a man, and Peter has a new plan for when he presents.

Peter never gets to see him become an adult. He doesn’t get to do much of anything for six years. He spent so much time focusing on Derek, he never noticed the hunter in their midst, never noticed the viper in his niece’s bed.

 

*** 

 

Derek is an alpha when they next see each other properly, but he is also omega. It is as Peter predicted, and not. Derek does not wish to be alpha, but he had to, and he’s doing his best. All the while, his failure of a beta looks down on him for daring to lead with an extra hole. Peter wants to rip his throat out. At least the clever one doesn’t seem to share the sentiment. He wonders if he can get Derek to bite him once he’s got his current betas under control. 

Erica is his favorite of the puppies. She’s bright, and feisty, and she doesn’t disrespect them for being an omega. 

Erica is an alpha and she has grown up small and weak and now she is strong and stands tall in her new armor. She’s in love with Stiles, who is also an alpha, and she doesn’t know what to do. Peter helps her, takes her to the bar he wanted to take Derek to, and it feels good. He doesn’t know how to train betas, but this he can do.

Derek isn’t a virgin, and that would be fine if it weren’t for the fact that he didn’t know he was allowed to like omegas. It hurts to know that Peter could have prevented this pain he’s lived with, the past partners who had to have known he wasn’t truly aroused. It hurts to see him shy away from touch. He never did that before. Especially not from him. 

Peter follows him outside after Erica came out. It’s dark out. The cicadas scream, but Peter doesn’t hear it. Derek smells confused and hurt and angry. He always smells angry nowadays, but it’s the salt in the air that has Peter drawing him in. 

Derek lets him hold him for the first time in years and Peter could weep. 

“It’s okay,” Peter says. “It’s always been okay.”

Derek raises his head enough to look him in the eye. Peter wipes a tear away with his thumb, cupping his cheek. 

“There isn’t anything wrong with us.”

Derek kisses him and it feels like everything is finally as it should be.


End file.
